A Frosty Christmas
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Sasha spend their Christmas Eve with a new friend, a friend you must believe to see.


**I've always wanted to do this story after watching 'Rise of the Guardians'.**

 **So I hope you all like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

On a cold Christmas Eve, Rachel and Sasha Jocklin were walking home carrying their Christmas gifts because their car had to be towed. It was hit by a bitter woman who was talking on her phone.

The indignant woman got angry and tried to blame the sisters. But there was a street security camera that caught the whole thing.

Good thing the girls had insurance.

"Man! People are so ruthless these days!" Rachel said. "That woman cared more about her Christmas shopping than people!"

"No kidding, whatever happened to the true meaning of Christmas?" Sasha said.

Rachel sighed. "Why can't more people be less selfish?" But she managed to put on a smile and her arm around Sasha. "At least we have each other."

Sasha snuggled in her sister's arm. "And our loved ones."

The Jocklin sisters returned to the mansion safely. "Let's get these presents wrapped up before the aliens get home. Christmas is coming!" Her voice filled with excitement.

With their bags of gifts, they girls hurried upstairs to their room.

"Let's see..." Rachel tapped her chin. "First, we're gonna need tape and lots of wrapping paper."

"I thought we need music to wrap presents with!" Sasha exclaimed.

Rachel smiled. "You sure like Christmas songs, don't you?"

"Of course I do! You can't have Christmas without them." Sasha said.

"Well, I'm going to get the paper. Be right back." Rachel exited the room.

But Sasha didn't want to wait. She took out her iPod and played the first song on her Christmas playlist.

The Christmas Song.

Sasha felt Yuletide warmth as the song played. She heard the lyric of Jack Frost nipping at her nose.

At that very moment, the window opened.

Sasha yelped as a gust of cold wind blew through the room. She rushed to the window and closed it. But the wind was blowing so hard, it was a bit difficult.

At last, Sasha closed the window. She shivered and rubbed her arms together.

What could have caused that?

A snowflake from the wind fell and landed on the tip of Sasha's nose.

Sasha blinked. She remembered the song at the exact time the window mysteriously opened.

Was it...Jack Frost? Nipping at her nose?

Suddenly, Sasha heard laughing.

She turned around and gasped, her eyes wide with fright.

Floating in the room was a barefooted teenage boy with white hair, striking blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a blue hooded sweater with actual frost collecting around the ring of the collar. In his hand was a strange looking staff.

Sasha gaped at this strange boy. Where did he come from?

That's when Sasha realized he was floating in mid-air. The room was dreadfully cold in his presence.

When the boy stopped laughing, he saw the girl staring right at him. His face fell.

Sasha covered her hanging mouth, she began to step back.

The boy realized that this girl was looking directly at him. When he floated towards her, Sasha yelped and ran right out of the room.

"Rachel! HELP!" Sasha called out.

Immediately, Rachel came running up the stairs and caught her panicky sister in her arms. "Sasha! What happened?!"

Sasha trembled as she looked up at her. "Rachel, I just saw a ghost!"

Rachel's eyes grew behind her glasses. "A ghost?"

"A ghost?"

Sasha jumped when she heard a new voice. She looked up and there was the supposed ghost floating around the ceiling.

"Rachel! There! It's right there!" Sasha pointed at the ceiling.

Rachel looked up. "Huh? I don't see anything."

"What?! No! The ghost is right there!" Sasha squealed.

The ghost boy smiled. "Well, guess you're the only one who can see me, so..." He raised his arms and a wicked grin cut across his face. "Now I will haunt you forever!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha screamed and began running down the hall. "HELP! GHOST! HELP!"

The ghost laughed as he followed her.

"Wait! Sasha! Come back!" Rachel chased after her sister.

* * *

Sasha screamed as she ran all the way back to her room. She shut the door, jumped in her bed and hid under the covers.

"Woooooooo!"

Trembling under the covers, Sasha heard the wail of the ghost boy.

"G-G-Go away!" Sasha shouted loud enough for the ghost to hear.

She heard the boy laugh. "Hey, it's okay, kid. I'm not really a ghost."

"Huh?" Sasha poked her head out of the covers and saw the boy hovering next to her bed.

He smiled at her. Now that she took the time to see him more, he was actually quite handsome.

"I'm Jack Frost."

Sasha's eyes widen. "J-Jack Frost?!"

"That's right." The ghost boy, who turns out to be Jack Frost, conjured a blue snowflake and sent it towards Sasha.

Sasha yelped and hid back under the covers before the snowflake hit her.

The girl quivered as she remained under the blanket. Jack Frost?! _The_ Jack Frost in her room?!

Sasha heard Jack chuckle and the boy lifted up the covers. Jack chuckled. "What's wrong, Sasha? Your not still scared of me, are you?" he asked playfully.

Sasha let out another yip and scrambled out of the bed. "I-I'm not scared!" She peered closer at him. "Are you...really Jack Frost?"

"Yep, I don't know other guys in blue hoodies who can do what I do." Jack said as he hovered to the window, touched it with his cane, and the glass became covered in a thick sheet of frost.

"Wow..." Sasha said breathlessly.

"Sasha? Sasha!"

"Uh, oh! Rachel's coming!"

"Don't worry." Jack rubbed his hands together. "This friendly ghost will give her a good scare!"

The door opened and Rachel came in. "Sasha! Are you okay?"

Jack was standing next to Rachel. She still couldn't see him.

"Uh..." Sasha was going to say something until Rachel let out a squeak when she felt her hair being played with. She jumped a mile.

"What was that?!"

Sasha decided to play along. "It's the ghost!" she said in her best scaredy voice.

Rachel gasped. She looked ready to scream.

The air grew cold around Rachel, she started to shiver, her teeth chattering.

Jack then picked up Sasha! Rachel gasped as she saw her sister levitating.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rachel screamed and was about to leave until Sasha grabbed her by hugging around her waist.

"Rachel! It's okay! It's not a real ghost!" Sasha said. "It's Jack Frost!"

Rachel stopped panicking. She looked at her sister. "What?!"

Sasha smiled and nodded. "Yeah! Jack Frost! The Jack Frost! Right here!" she explained as she was lowered down.

"Jack Frost?!" Rachel nearly shouted. "What do you mean Jack Frost?"

"I mean Jack Frost! Right here in this room!" Sasha said excitedly. "I was listening to my Christmas music and then the window flew open and there he was right behind me! At first I thought he was a ghost, but he's not!"

Rachel just stared. "Uh, are you feeling okay, Sasha?"

"Rachel! I swear I'm not going crazy!" Sasha said. "Jack! Do something!"

Giving a wink, Jack waved his staff and created falling snowflakes inside the room!

Rachel's eyes lit with surprise. "Jack Frost?! He's really here?!"

Once she believed it, Jack materialized before her.

"WHOA!" Rachel jumped.

Jack grinned as he leaned with his staff. "Hello, Rachel. Nice to meet you."

After getting over the shock, Rachel's heart skipped a beat. Jack Frost was more handsome than she ever imagined. That white skin, chiseled jaw, those dreamy eyes!

After a few seconds of gawking, Rachel stole a shy glance, then quickly looked away as her heart skipped another beat.

"I think she's beginning to like you." Sasha giggled.

"So, now that you two lovely ladies can see me, how about some holiday fun?" Jack suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Sasha.

Jack smiled and waved his staff.

* * *

"Woo-hoooo!" Rachel and Sasha hollered as they sled down a huge snowy hill.

Jack floated beside them and used his staff to create a wind that blew the girls of fire the ground.

The sisters cried with joy as they flew through the winter air. It was magical.

The girls landed and a snowball hit Sasha. "Hey!"

Jack laughed as he conjured another snowball. "Think fast!" He threw it but Sasha dodged it this time. She, Rachel, and Jack then began a free for all snowball fight.

It was like the girls were kids again. They would go sledding and have snowball fights all the time.

And now, thanks to Jack Frost, they experienced their glorious childhood yet again.

After the snowball fight, more sledding, and the construction of a snowman, Jack and the girls returned to the mansion.

"This is the best Christmas I've had yet!" Rachel said, beaming.

Rachel gasped. "Wait a minute! Our Christmas presents! We forgot to wrap them!"

"Don't worry." Jack said, opening the door for them. "Have a look."

Confused, but the girls headed inside.

And they saw a Christmas miracle.

The entire house was alight with Christmas lights and holly garland. The decorations were even better than before! Eve their Christmas tree glowed with Christmas cheer.

And all of the presents were wrapped up and placed until the tree. There were even more presents than they actually had.

"Wha-?! When did?! How?!" Rachel sputtered. Sasha was at loss for words.

"Looks like North did a good job." Jack said.

"North?" the girls said.

"You know, the big man in red?"

Rachel and Sasha shared a collective gasp.

"You mean Santa Clause?!" they shouted together.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, and I better get going. North's having a big Christmas party up at the pole."

"Wait, Jack!" Sasha said. "I want to give you something!" She rushes to the tree and picked out a random present.

Sasah returned with the present. "Here, this is for you!"

Jack was surprised. No one has given him a Christmas gift before. "I...I can't take this!"

"It's okay, Jack. We've got plenty of presents." Sasha replied. "And it's Christmas."

"And you deserve something for all you've done." Rachel added. "For bringing winter to us, snow days and making Christmas more special with gorgeous white snow. Not to mention meeting you in person."

Those words truly touched Jack. He humbly took the present. "Thanks. Merry Christmas."

The snow spirit took off as his new friends waved goodbye.

"Bye, Jack!" Rachel called out.

"Goodbye, Jack! Merry Christmas!" Sasha shouted.

Jack said his goodbyes and flew away into the night sky.

Once Jack was out of sight, Rachel and Sasha walked back inside.

"What a magical Christmas." Sasha said softly.

Rachel hugged her sister. "Yeah, we always do."

A few minutes later, Rook, Whampire, and the rest of the aliens returned. And the Grant Mansion Christmas party was in full swing.

The Jocklin Sisters were truly reminded of what the Christmas spirit was about. Thanks to their family...

And a guardian named Jack Frost.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, everyone!**


End file.
